Not sure
by LydLove
Summary: So it's about a girl, madelyn, She's a sophmore. it tells a story about how her and her crush who happens to be the QB of the FB team anf her brothers best friend, get together and a little about what happens after. Please Read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Okayy so this is my veryy first fanfiction.

I need help with it.

I mean i can wirte it and all but i want some ideas from you guys.

I just got bored and wrote this. I know it probablt isn't the best but hey! I cant help it. I dont want to become a writer or anything.

I just get in these moods and ideas and words start comeing to me so i write, type, It all. It never makes since and i always have to go back and

revise it all. I would really appreciate a friend helping read it and make sure it isnt retarded or anything like that. Just P.M me.

I'd love to talk to you.(:

Well enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

I got out of bed, put on her blue silk robe, and headed downstairs for breakfast in this big house I loved. I found my arrogant asshole of a brother already sitting at the table with a bowl of lucky charms. He looked up when I walked in.

"Hello Franken bride." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"What the hell ass?" I asked.

"Nothing, You just haven't looked in a mirror obviously."

"So, whose going to see me other than you and Em? And I doubt Em's going to be saying anything about my hair."

Em was Emmali their 9 month old baby sister.

"Ryan is here, He's in the bathroom." He said smirking.

Ryan Masters was the quarterback for the Jeff-Davis Yellow Jackets. Her brothers best friend of 9 years, and football buddy. She has liked him since she was in 5th grade, They were a year ahead of her, but her and Ryan were both 16. Her brother a year older than them, but Ryan and Ethan were in the elevnth grade.

"Oh. So? Why do I care?"

She didn't like her brother knowing that she was and has been crushing on Ryan, but he wouldn't say anything until he had proof that he wouldn't be getting anytime soon.

"You know…" He was cut off by a cry. Belonging to Em, He smirked at her and said

"Baby's crying."

He hadn't so much as held Em since she was born, Let alone help take care of her. She walked down the hall, up the hall, and down the hall to the 3rd door. She opened the door walked in, and picked up her baby sister. She walked out and back to the kitchen with baby Em; To fix her a bottle.

"Hey Ethan hand me her bottle it's behind you on the counter."

"Nah. I'm eating get it your self."

"I'll get it." She recognized the voice immediately she hadn't noticed he was at the table now, Ryan. She turned and smiled at him

"Thanks. At least someone around here is willing to help."

"No problem," he said walking towards her with the bottle in his hand. He handed it to her with a smile, "Yeah Em's adorable, Man how can you not like her?" That question directed towards Ethan. He ignored it and continued eating his cereal.

"Oh, and I like you hair, Mads." He said, Smiling again. She blushed. He laughed, and reached for Em. Madelyn handed him over. Em loved Ryan, and it gave her two hands to make the bottle with.

Eight minutes later she had the bottle fixed. She walked into the living room where the guys had moved to. She walked over to Ryan to get Em so she could feed her, but when she asked for him Ryan asked a question she thought was a joke.

"Can I feed Em, please?" She was so shocked that it took her a couple minutes to answer

"Um Sure. You know how to right?"

"I may be a football player but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." he said with a grin on his face. She handed him the bottle and said

"Whatever you say. I'm going to get a shower and dressed. Can you watch her?"

"Awesome and I'd love to."

"Okay thanks if you have any problem you know where to find me knock three times."

"Gotcha" He started feeding her.

Madelyn just went upstairs she got in her shower, and let the hot water run over her for five minutes. She then shampooed, washed, and shaved her legs. Then she cut off the running water and she got out and dried off. She wrapped her hair, and slid into her robe. Then walked out into her room pulling her hair down out of the towel, and stopped short when she looked up from the floor to her bed.

Ryan was sitting their looking at her with Em pulling on his shirt collar. His mouth was dropped open, and she resisted the urge to start laughing. He looked like a guppy, a very cute guppy.

"What the hell?" She asked trying to sound mad.

"Uh…Sorry…Em won't burp and she started crying when she finished her bottle. I came up here and knocked three times. You didn't answer the door I figured you were still in the shower. so I just let myself in. I just thought I would wait until you were done. Sorry." He sounded sorry so I laughed, I couldn't believe he just bought that. He looked up, and got mad.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Sorry it's just that I'm not mad. And it was cute that you looked away and started rambling." I stopped laughing and walked over to my closet.

"Dude not funny!"

"I'm not a dude!"

"Sorry. Anyways she stopped when you turned the water off."

"And you just decided to stay here and wait for me?" I asked.

"Yepp, I thought if I was really good you might let me hide in one of you huge suitcases to go with you guys." His voice drowning in sarcasm.

"Haha, Sure why not." I said my voice drowning in sarcasm as well.

I pulled my closet open and walked in. He followed me after laying Em on her back in the middle of the bed. What did he think I was going to give him a suitcase or something? I was looking through my shirts trying to decide which one I wanted to wear I narrowed it down to two. One a gray long-sleeve sweater the I knew fit snug. The other a short-sleeve pink aero shirt. I grabbed both, and walked over to find a pair of pants. I decide on a pair of charcoal colored skinny jeans; That would look great with either shirt. Then I went over to grab my favorite black uggs. When I reached for them I noticed that Ryan was still in my closet with me and watching me. I had forgotten he was in here with me. I grabbed my uggs, and walked over to the dresser to get panties and a bra.

"Can I help you?" I finally asked.

"Nah, Just watching."

"Um okay." I said it sounded more like a question.

I walked over to my floor length, three way view mirror, and then turned to ryan. He was Smirking! What the hell? I'm throwing him out!

"Well since I still need to get dressed you should go wait with Em."

"Aw C'mon." He said still smirking.

"No, Out!" I said laughing.

"Fine." he said pouting. This made me wonder how he felt about me.

He walked out and I turned back to the mirror and let my robe fall to the floor. I put on my bra and panties, Then slipped on my jeans I still hadn't decide on which shirt to wear. If I wore the pink shirt I'd have to wear a jacket and scarf. (It was mid-winter.) With the grey sweater I'll just need a scarf, but either way I couldn't decide.

I remembered that I had ryan right outside my closet so I walked out of my closet with the shirt in one hand and my sweater in the other. Ryan looked up and his mouth dropped open. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He slowly closed his mouth.

"Um…Wow. You look Amazing." He said causing me to laugh even harder considering the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Thanks. Although, I don't have a shirt on." I said.

He Realized what he had done, and immediately looked down blushing. He said, "Sorry. I…Uh…" I cut him off.

"I know it's okay. I need your help," His head immediately popped up with a grin on his face, "Not like that silly. I can't decide which shirt to wear." I said holding up my hands.

"Well lets see how they look on you." He said still grinning.

I put on the pink one first knowing he would choose the sweater. He observed the pink one then said, "Next." So I took off the pink shirt and put on the grey sweater. His grin was replaced with a hanging jaw. I took that has a yes.

The neckline was low, but the scarf helped that matter. I was standing in my closet looking at the finishing results of my outfit, hair, and make-up in my mirror. I thought it all looked good together. I had on the grey sweater, a black scarf, my charcoal skinny jeans, and my black Uggs.

I curled my dark chocolate colored hair. It was flowing down in tumbles and looked great. I wore my everyday make-up. My eye shadow was a charcoal color, black eye-liner and mascara, and a light pink lip gloss. I looked good, but we will see if it catches his attention. It hasn't ever before, and if it did he didn't show it at all.

* * *

So what do you think? Cliff hanger?

I didn't think it was. Well like i said please please someone befriend me and help me with them.

P.M me i would seriously love to talk to you.

And please review and tell me what you think of it and even throw out some ideas i might use them but of course ill make sure with you first.

But please.(:

Like i said im really new at writing for people to read. I'm a little nervous of what you guys will think.(:

Well thanks i really hope you enjoyed it.(:

_**Lyd(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_**Ryan's POV.**_

**I was waiting in her bedroom for her. Today we were all going to see a movie. I couldn't wait. It was noon and the movie started at 1:45. We were gonna walk around the mall for awhile before we actually went to the theatre. **

**I was sitting on the floor with Emmali, Madelyn's baby sister. I planned on buying her a present. I absolutely loved this kid she was so cute. Not only that, but she resembled Madelyn. That made me wonder how Madelyn could not know how much I cared for her? **

**I looked up in time to see her walk out of her bathroom. She was breathtaking. She met my gaze, and blushed. I hope she would realize tonight just how much I liked her. Ethan knew, and to say he didn't like it was an understatement. I couldn't understand why he didn't want me happy? I knew she would make me utterly happy. I was brought out of my thoughts when he heard the voice he loved ask,**

"**So what do you think?" She did a slow three-sixty. I assume for me to get the full affect, but I was already did. **

"**Wow. You look…Just wow." That was my intelligent reply.**

"**Haha. Well, thank you. You Don't look to bad yourself." She said. Wait she said I didn't look to bad does that mean she likes the way I look? Hmm?**

"**So are you ready?" She asked. I nodded and stood up. I bent down and picked up Em. Madelyn walked towards us. I wondered what people would think seeing three teenagers walking around with a baby. **

**I chuckled to myself remembering everyone in this city knew exactly who we were; Considering our parents owned the two biggest companies. They were partners. My parents owned Masters Airlines. Her and Ethan's parents owned the Williams Company. **

"**What are you laughing at?" She asked trying to sound astonished, but I seen right through it.**

"**I was just thinking about the way your hair looked this morning compared to now." I said.**

"**Oh. Well lets go I want to get a new book while we're at the mall."**

"**Okay. After you my lady." I said gesturing for her to descend the stairs first. She did. I followed with Em in my arms. Once we were back in the living room I grabbed my keys. I figured that Ethan was waiting for us outside. We walked out the door I looked for Ethan, but he wasn't there then I turned to where he kept his jeep parked it was gone. **

"**Well I guess Ethan got impatient. Should I call him?" I asked. She shook her head, and pulled out her cell to call him. I walked out to the curb where my mint green '09 challenger. I opened the back door put Em in the baby seat, and strapped her in. I had bought it when she was born cause I knew I would need it, because I was always driving around with Ethan or Madelyn. It's been useful.**

**I heard Madelyn asking Ethan where he was.**

"**Hey, where'd you go?" She looked pissed. **

"**Whatever…I'll tell him…Yeah…sure…Uh-huh…Hmm…Okay…Bye." Hmm wonder what that's all about? She looks worried. **

"**So, Where is he? What'd he say?" I asked trying to figure this out.**

"**He said that Amy called and wanted him to come over so they could work on homework," She made air quotes at homework. We both knew why he went, "Anyways he says he can't make the movie, but that we should still go. He wouldn't be home for awhile."**

"**Well then." I said. I knew I would enjoy spending time with just her. Especially since she looked so good. I was hoping that we would run into people from school, and they'd get the wrong idea about us. When she said,**

"**You don't have to go with me you know. I could go by myself. I know you were only coming because Ethan, and since he isn't coming anymore you shouldn't have to if you don't want to." She was looked sad. She didn't honestly think that did she? Why would I want to watch a movie with Ethan. Yeah we were best friends, but still that's crazy.**

"**I don't mind it. Plus I've been wanting to see this movie." I said. She looked up and met my gaze she smiled. I smiled back. She seemed much happier now. Maybe she did like me back.**

"**Great lets go!" She said I laughed at how much enthusiasm she had in her voice she blushed. She was so cute when she did.**

**We drove to the mall in silence. When we got there I parked. She hopped out and opened the back door to get Em. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me with a curious expression I simply replied,**

"**That was extremely cute they way you just jumped out and almost ripped my back door off." I smiled, and she once again blushed. I loved how I could make her blush like that. She got Em out, and we headed toward the mall. When I noticed Carmen, my ex I broke up with her, she was standing with a small group of her friends. She looked up and saw us. She looked mad and then she started walking towards us. I hope like hell she doesn't want me to join them or to join us. **

"**Hey Ryan, Madelyn." she said happily and waved at us. Madelyn look at me a shrugged. We walked to meet her halfway. **

"**Hey Carmen." I said.**

"**What are you guys doing?" she asked eyeing Madelyn.**

"**Nothing. We are just going to catch a movie, Em's first, and do a little shopping before and after. You?" Asked Madelyn she never really liked Carmen when we dated well ever really so it surprised me how nice she was being.**

"**Oh. Cool. We just got done shopping." she replied. I didn't like standing here talking to her. Not that I minded just she kept giving Mads dirty looks, and I didn't like it. **

"**Yepp. Did you have fun?" Asked Mads. I put my arm around her waist hoping she'd get the idea I wanted to go. Mads looked up at me with a quizzical expression. I didn't even think about Carmen standing there, but she noticed it. She looked really mad now.**

"**Yeah we did." She replied bitterly. I laughed at the thought of what me and Mads must look like standing here, to people who were visiting from out of town, my arm around her waist and a baby on her hip. Her and carmen both looked at me questioningly I just ignored it and said, **

"**Well we gotta get going. See ya later Carmen." and with that I pulled mads away and toward the entrance. When we were out of earshot Mads asked me,**

"**So you wanted her to think we were together, so she wouldn't try to get back with you? Or did you just want to leave?" I looked down at her still walking and smiled. She smiled back.**

"**A little of both." I said as we walked through the mall doors.**

"**Your so mean. What are we going to tell people? That you lied? Yes. Haha." she said smirking up at me. Then Em said something that wouldn't ever be forgotten,**

"**Momma!" with a big grin at her face we both looked at her and laughed.**

"**Em, you know I'm not your momma, I'm your sister. Say sissy." Mads said. I couldn't help but laugh more. It was so cute.**

"**So where to first Mr. Masters? And how long am I your 'girlfriend'?" she asked me I smiled down at her and said,**

"**Well Ms. Williams, Until we leave here just incase. Now act the part! And where ever you want to go." I said. **

"**Okay lets go to payless I want some boots." She said.**

**We walked through the mall to payless. I hated shoe shopping, but of course I wouldn't tell her that. We walked in and she handed Em to me. And we walked over to where there was a pair of black stripper looking boots. I smiled knowing that only she would ever want them, and that she would be able to pull them off without looking like a stripper. I sat on one of the little benchs they had and put em on my lap. While mads tried on the boots she looked at me when she had them on, she stood up and asked,**

"**So what do you think should I get them?"**

**I said, "Of course. They look great." She smiled walked around some then sat back down and took them off. She put them back in their box and we went to check out. The cashier, Coco Smith, was one of Carmen's friends, and I knew that she would tell Carmen about this so I placed my arm back around Mads. She leaned against me and smiled. I liked that.**

"**Is this all?" Coco asked. **

"**Babe you didn't need anything did you?" Mads smiled up at me. I smiled back.**

"**No baby I told you I was going to get you whatever you wanted." I said. Coco looked like she was going to have a stroke. Good I thought to myself now Carmen will leave me alone.**

**Mads turned back to her and said, "Yes that's all."**

"**Okay, your totals $69.84." She said.**

**I moved my arm from Mads' waist and got my wallet out. I grabbed my platinum master card and handed it to coco. She swiped it, and handed it back. I knew that would piss Carmen off I never spent money on her and never used my platinum with her. I put it back in my wallet and replaced that in my back pocket. I placed my arm around mads waist again. As she grabbed her bag and we walked out. I could feel coco's eyes watching us. I looked at Mads and laughed she joined in.**

"**Babe?" I asked.**

"**You said play the part im doing exactly that. Baby?"**

"**Hey just making it seem realer." We laughed again then walked back out to the car left the shoes there. Then went in to see the movie.**

"**So are you buying our tickets, baby?" Mads asked me. At first I was confused as to why she was calling me baby then I noticed Carmen watching us. I smiled down at her.**

"**Of course, babe." She smiled and stood up on her tippie toes and kissed me on the lips. Wow talk about playing the part. She pulled away and I couldn't help but smile. Carmen I noticed had turned red. Haha we'd have to do this more often Mads is good at this game.**

**We walked in I bought tickets to the hangover, one coke, and a large popcorn. I couldn't help but notice how this seemed like a date. Hmm? We found seats in the back row. Yes! I love he back row. We settled in and I leaned over when the lights went out and whispered in her ear, "What was with the kiss?" She blushed.**

"**Just playing the part it worked didn't it?" I smiled at her. It did work.**

"**Yes it did, maybe a little too well." I said chuckling. **

"**Sorry, I shouldn't have done it." She said looking down, she must have got the wrong Idea when I said it must have worked to well.**

"**No, it's okay. Really. I promise." I reassured her then the movie started and we both watched it. 10 minutes into the movie Em fell asleep in my arms. I smiled down at her. Chuckling when I thought back to earlier when she had called Mads momma.**


	3. Chapter 3

It took my like 2 hours. Maybe les to write this chapter.

The next chapter might take a while to get up.

Because today is The 4th of July.

Happy I-Day!!!

(:

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3.

_**Madelyn's POV.**_

We sat there in the darkened theatre with his arm around my shoulders, my head resting on his shoulder, and Em sleeping in his other arm. It amazed me how he could hold her with just one arm. I couldn't believe I had kissed him. I didn't even realize what I was doing until it happened. Gosh I'm glad we were 'acting'. I wanted more than anything for it to be real.

I didn't even watch the movie. Oh well. I was to focused on his arm around me. I felt complete like this. Maybe one day. Then the lights started to fade back on, and I realized the movie was over. I looked up at Ryan and he was smiling down at Em. Hmm what is that about I wonder.

I nudged him with my elbow and he looked at my with his big sapphire eyes. Gosh his eyes were amazing. They seemed as deep as the ocean if not deeper. His caramel hair was in a shag style I loved it. He looked so much like one of the skater kids. Which is funny because he can't skate at all.

"Welp, time to go 'babe'." I said. He laughed.

"Yeah 'baby' I see that." He said. It was amazing how I could be myself with this boy. Honestly we didn't know all that much about each other, but if I get my way that will change.

"C'mon. Lets go I wanna get that book." I said and stood up. He stood up then looked down at Em, and said, "Okay but lets hurry so she doesn't get woke up." I smiled at that. He was only seventeen, but he would make a great father.

"Okay just one book and then we can get back to the house." We laughed and walked out of the theatre. He put his arm around my waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do, and pulled me closer into him. I smiled because I liked it.

"What book are you getting?" he asked as we walked to the other side of the mall where Books-a-million was. I wondered if he would buy it too. Of course when we got back to the house I'd pay him back for everything.

"It's called Kiss of Life by Daniel Waters." I told him. I figured he would laugh at me, but he didn't

"What's it about?" He asked instead. Surprising me.

"Well zombies. Haha. It's interesting though I read the first to chapters at the end of Generation Dead. It's the second in the series." I said and laughed. It sounded so weird even to me. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. So I turned to face him. He just kept looking at me. So as we were walking into the bookstore I finally asked him, "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" He laughed and said, "No you don't. Leave it to you to ask that." He chuckled. Well if there wasn't something on my face; Why was he staring at me?

"Then why were you staring at me?" I asked.

"Uh…I don't know actually." he said. I laughed I couldn't help it. He was a bad liar to me anyways. I thought about that for a minute he can't lie to me for some reason. Every time he tries I know that he is, yet he could lie to Ethan like it was the truth he was speaking.

"Sure. If you say so." I said laughing. We walked over to the check out desk. To ask where we could find the book I wanted. If they even have it. I thought to myself.

"Excuse me sir." I said to get his attention. He turned and when he did I gasped. He looked very similar to my father but I knew it wasn't. I composed myself when he asked, "Yes ma'am? How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a book called kiss of life by Daniel Waters. Could you check for me, and see if you have it in your store. And which aisle I can find it on?" I asked smiling my friendliest smile. He nodded, and started typing stuff on his computer.

He turned towards us again and said, "I'm sorry ma'am we don't have that book in stock would you like us to order it for you?" he smiled at me.

"No thank you. It's okay." I replied and smiled back.

"Have a good day then." he said.

We walked back out to the car in silence Ryan put Em in her car seat. I got in the passenger seat. Once he had her strapped in he got in the drivers seat. He started the car, and pulled out. "I'm sorry you didn't get to get your book." he said.

"It's okay. I can order it off the internet. I just wanted to see if they had it here so I wouldn't have to wait for it." I said and laughed.

"Oh. Okay that's good. I guess." he said. That's when I realized he was driving in the opposite direction of my house. Where was he taking me? I should be quiet and wait until he tells me. That lasted all of 5 minutes before my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask.

"Where are we going?" He looked at me and smiled.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." he said. It made me mad that he was taking me somewhere we didn't talk about going to, and he wouldn't tell me where. Em was sleeping I wanted to get her home and in her crib. I figured we were just going to Checkers or something. We both loved their food. So I just sat back and relaxed.

"So Are you hungry?" he asked me and I smiled to myself thinking I was right.

"Yes actually I am. Where are we going?" I asked hoping maybe he'd slip. He didn't he just nodded and then smiled. Well fine he can surprise me with checkers see if I care. I took out my Env touch, and got on the internet to check my myspace. So I didn't notice where we were. Until he stopped and I looked up. He didn't take me to checkers.

"Why are we at La Lune?" I asked. La Lune was a fancy and expensive restaurant. Why would he bring me here? I don't want to go in there. I hear their food isn't that great anyways.

"Well I just figured you were hungry and you've already proved I was right about that. So I thought I'd bring you here. I like their cheesecake, and I've been craving it." he said. I laughed at the fact he just said he was craving something. That seemed so girly.

"Okay. Thanks for the thought I really do appreciate it honestly I do, but I really just would rather go back to my house. You can go in and get three slives of there cheesecake to go. If they do to go. While I stay here with Em. Then we can go get checkers? And eat at my house maybe even rent a movie, Please?" I asked. I pouted so I would get my way when he smiled I knew I had won.

"Fine. I'll go see if they'll give me some cheesecake then we will. Okay?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said and got out. I watched him walk in, and once he had disappeared into the door I turned to look at Em. She looked so peaceful. I turned back and decide to play with the radio some. I found a song a liked so I left it on that station. Then I went back to my phone that still had myspace up on it. I refreshed the page, and had 3 new messages. I went to my inbox.

The first was from Jake. It said, 'Hey I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tomorrow or something maybe?' I laughed. I hit the reply button and told him that I would be busy, but maybe some other time.

The second was from Justin. It said, 'Hey Madelyn did you watch the race last night Carl won! We gotta celebrate you promised.(:' I sighed. He was a NASCAR fanatic his favorite racer this year was Carl Edwards. We were friends and one day we were talking about him never winning, and I promised him that the day Carl won a race we would celebrate together. I replied that I'd see him tomorrow night at 6:30 that we would have pizza and cake. I also told him I was inviting Ryan and Ethan. I knew he'd be okay with it I just wanted him to know.

The third was from Coco She was asking about me and Ryan I didn't even read all of it. I erased it. I logged off and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked up and Ryan walked out right when I did. I was looking at me he smiled and held up a bag I laughed. He started to run to the car.

He put the cheesecake in the back seat. Then got in the drivers seat and laughed. I joined in with him. "Only you." Was all I said. He looked over at me and smiled, "Only me. And you know it." We laughed and he pulled out heading for checkers. Luckily checkers was right by a blockbuster.

We got there he dropped me off at blockbuster, and went to the drive thru at checkers. He knew what I liked. He went there all the time for me and Ethan when he was planning on coming over. I walked in blockbuster. I went straight to the horror movies. I was in the mood to be scared. I grabbed It. The movie about the killer clown I hadn't seen it surprisingly.

I walked up to the check out the guy at the counter rang it up and told me the cost. I paid him. Then I walked out Ryan was still in the drive thru so I sat down by the building. I laughed when a guy asked if I needed a ride and told him no that my ride was coming. Ryan pulled up then. I got up and in his car. He laughed at me so a punched his arm.

"So what movie did we end up with?" he asked looking down at the bag.

"It. I haven't seen it. Have you?" I asked. I would feel bad if he has.

"Yeah I have, but its one of my favorite movies." He said. Okay so I didn't feel that bad since it was one of his favorite movies. I laughed. And after that it was quiet all the way back home.

He pulled up to the curb and parked. Like he always did. I grabbed the movie and hopped out. I closed the front door and opened the back door I got Em. While Ryan got the other stuff.

We walked in. I set the movie down on the counter and went upstairs to Em's room. I laid her in her crib and pulled her blanket up over her. I walked out of her room, and quietly closed the door. Then I walked to my room to get the baby monitor. I had one and so did mother. I didn't mind though.

I walked back down to the living room with the monitor. Ryan already had the movie in the dvd player, and the food set out. I laughed. He turned to look at me and smiled. "What?" he asked. It was so cute the way he asked. Like he was a little boy caught doing something wrong. "Nothing, I just felt like laughing." I said.

I walked over and sat on the floor beside him. He knew not to play the movie until I had a blanket, pillow, and was done eating, so that I wouldn't get sick just in case. We ate in silence it was really good I didn't want any cheesecake, but Ryan ate a piece. We put the cheesecake in the fridge. Then I got my favorite lime green blanket. It was incredible soft. I went to get my pillow but it was gone. I got mad. Ryan was sitting on the couch. I decide to use him as my pillow since I couldn't find mine.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I took my Uggs and scarf off. Then laid down resting my head on Ryan's upper thigh. He tensed beneath me that was weird it's not like I haven't used him as a pillow before. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I take it you didn't find your pillow?" he said. I felt him relax beneath me. Good I thought. His thigh became softer. Hehe. I won't tell him that though.

"Nope. So you're my pillow now. Start the movie." I said. I liked laying like this. He started the movie. I watched it for about half an hour before I drifted off to sleep. I didn't get much sleep the night before.

* * *

So this one is the longest so far i think.

The next chapter may be a while like a day or two. I'm so happy i got 2 chapters uploaded.

Wow. I'm having so much fun writing this.

Thanks for reading it guys. And Girls.(:

Leave reveiws Please I appreciate them. And would love to hear your opinions, thoughts, ideas, or just hear from you.

**_-Lyd(:_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ryan's POV._

About 45 minutes in to the movie I realized that Madelyn had fallen asleep. In a way it made me feel good. I paused the movie. I decided I'd take her up to her room, and lay her in her bed. I stood up carefully not to jostle her, and wake her by accident. I turned back toward her and picked her up bridal style again careful not to wake up.

I carried her up the stairs. I went to her door. I opened it, and walked in. I went over to her bed. I laid her down, and was pulling her blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. When her eyelids fluttered open. She looked around. I smiled at her and told her she'd fallen asleep so I thought I'd bring her up to her room to sleep.

I turned and started walking toward the door when she called after me, "Don't leave, Please." I turned back to her surprised she would say that. She looked scared. Well the first 45 minutes of It was a little scary. I walked back over to her. What did she expect me to do just stand there maybe sit on the floor?

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause I don't want to be alone. Just in case I have a nightmare, Please?" She asked. Who was I to deny this beautiful girl anything? "Okay. I'll stay." I said. And she smiled up at me. I couldn't help but smile a crooked smile back. I could feel that it was crooked that has never happened before. It must be her affect on me.

She lifted the blanket up and said, "Get in. I'm cold." I slid under the blanket and beside her. This wasn't the first time I've stayed with her while she slept. Every time we watched a scary movie if I was around and she got tired she would drag me with her to sleep with her. I usually just waited until she was in a deep sleep. Then I would leave and find Ethan.

She scooted over I did to, so I wouldn't fall off of her bed. When I did she turned, and put her face in my chest. I put an arm around her, and she really was cold. So I wrapped my other arm around her, and pulled her closer. She smiled against my chest I could fell it, and that made me smile

This feels so right. It's almost perfect. If only she were mine. I wish I had the guts to ask her out. I was just to scared she would turn me down. As I laid there with her in my arms, and her face in my chest I decide that I would ask her out this weekend. It's just 5 days I could wait that long. Then she said my name and smiled. Which made me decide I would ask her as soon as she woke up. With that I fell into a peaceful dream.

I woke up about three hours later. Mads was still sleeping. I was laying in the middle of her bed, and our legs were tangled with each others. She was gripping my shirt with her fist. Her face was still in my chest. I still had her wrapped in my arms. I didn't want to wake her so I just laid there, and honestly I loved this. I pulled her closer. And kissed her cheek. She wouldn't ever know.

I laid there watching her, and holding her tight for about another hour. Then she stirred. About 5 minutes later her eyelids fluttered open. I whispered, "Well hello, Sleeping beauty." in her ear. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You stayed!" She half screamed. I laughed, and she blushed. I loved it.

"Yes, Actually I fell asleep I woke up about an hour ago, but I didn't want to wake you." I said and her face dropped a little, I realized what I'd done. "Not that I wouldn't have stayed because you know I would have." I said and her face lit back up.

"Thank you." she said. I smiled. Then she looked down and I think that's when she realized for the first time how we were laying. I laughed at the expression on her face. She looked up at me and said. "What?" I just shook my head. She was so damn cute, and she didn't even know it.

She disentangled her left leg. Then she tried to move her right leg, but couldn't because it was caught by the blanket. The blanket was wrapped too tight for her to kick it off. She half sat up, and leaned over us. She placed her left hand on my right upper thigh to give her more support to reach where her foot was tangled. She was slowly driving me crazy by having her hand placed there and she didn't even know it.

Then her hand slipped, and she fell back. Her hand ended up on my crotch area. She quickly realized, and jerked her hand away blushing a dark red. I laughed at her I thought it was funny. Se mumbled sorry. I sat up and untangle her foot, and she rolled over me and out of the bed. Almost falling in the process so I grabbed her before she did. She said thank you and went to her bathroom.

I got up and walked out of her room. I went to the next room which was one of their 4 guest rooms. I had a lot of my stuff in here. This is the room I usually stay in when I stay here. Which is often. So you could call it my room. Mr. And Mrs. Williams offered to have it decorated to my liking but I turned them down on that offer. I didn't mind it the way it was. I like this room the most, because of it's view. From it's balcony on the 3rd floor level you could see the Mountain Beck Lake.

I went into the bathroom it had. I used the bathroom then I washed my face. I walked out and she was on my balcony I walked up behind her and said "Beautiful isn't it?" She jumped. Ha! I just startled her. Didn't she know this was my room. Her parents told me I was welcome to this room anytime no matter what. That it was basically mine already.

"Yes it is." she said. I smiled and looked out it was sunset. The lake looked amazing the way the sun was hitting it. I turned and walked over to the walk-in closet and found a pair of sweat and a old green t-shirt I changed into that. I walked out of the closet deciding I was stay the night. I'd go call mom and tell her that I'd probably be here if I didn't come home.

I looked over my room and stopped when I seen Mads laying on the bed. I walked over to the bed, and looked down at her she had her eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping. "What are you doing?" I asked. She opened her eyes and met my gaze. "Nothing I just love the way it smells in here." she said. Oh so she likes the way my room at her house smells.

"Oh. Well I'm going to find some food." I said, and walked out. I went down stairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and got out the cheesecake. I cut me a slice then Mads came down as I was putting it back, and asked me to get her a piece to as she walked in to the living room. I did. I put the cheesecake back, and grabbed two forks. I went in the living room with her she was laying on the couch.

She sat up when she saw me. I sat down. She grabbed a fork from me, and started eating her slice. I ate mine and then it was gone. I took it to the kitchen, and put it in the sink. I heard her walk in then. She had got all the trash from earlier when we had checkers. I went back in the living room. She followed me. I sat down and she laid down her head on my lap.

"Start the movie again. But rewind it about 20 minutes. Please." she said. I chuckled.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said. I did what she told me to do. Then it started. About 10 minutes later the clown jumped into view, and the chick in the movie screamed. It scared Mads she screamed, and she turned her head. When the chick in the movie stopped screaming she turned to face the TV again. I looked down at her and laughed. She looked up at me and made a face.

"What that was funny. Although I'm surprised you didn't jump off the couch." I said smirking. She mocked me.

For the rest of the movie she didn't scream. I had a feeling she was closing her eyes when she though something scary was going to happen. Ha! When it ended she sat up, and turned the lights on. She looked at me with a big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked. She laughed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said. Still grinning.

"Fine." I said. I got up and hooked up their Xbox 360, and put in a grand theft auto game. I grabbed a controller and went to sit back down. When I did she leaned on me. Resting her head on my shoulder. I played that game for about 2 hours. Then I got bored. We watched some TV for a little while. Then I found an old western movie on. I decided to make her watch it for not telling me what she was grinning about. She groaned. I laughed. Then her parents walked in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Williams. How was your day?" I asked. They smiled at my. Mr. Williams answered, "Fine, Thank you." Mrs. Williams just shrugged.

"Daddy!" Screamed Mads as she jumped up to give him a hug. You'd think she hadn't seen him in a while. "Well Hello Made. How was your day?" He asked laughing.

"It was great daddy. Me and Ryan took Em to her first movie we watched the hangover, I got a new pair of boots, I checked to see if the bookstore in the mall had that book I wanted they didn't we're going to have to get it off the internet, we went to La Lune Ryan got some cheesecake to go theres still some in the fridge if you want any, then we went to checkers got some burgers and fries, we rented it from blockbuster and I fell asleep watching it I ended up taking a 4 hour nap, then we finished watching it, I watched ryan play some video game, then we watched some TV. What we were doing when you wakled in. Em's still asleep." She said. It amazed me how such a little person could talk so fast and much. We all looked at her an laughed. "What?!" she asked.

"Hunny have you had any sugar latly?" her mother asked.

"Yeah the cheesecake. Wait does that have sugar? I think it does." She said. I chuckled. She turned to look at me. Or I should say glare.

"Sorry. You have no idea or funny you are right now. Does this always happen when you have sugar? I asked chuckling.

"No it happens when I have sugar and then I sit and watch people play video games, badly too might I add, and watch western movies!" She said. Glaring at me. I just laughed I found it all very amusing.

"Where's Ethan at?" Asked her mother.

"Oh he went to Amy's to study about 20 minutes ago. He said not to wait up." she said.

"Okay." her mother said. Then her father turned to me and asked, "So Ryan are you going to be staying in your room here tonight? I laughed and then nodded.

"Yes, Sir. As long as it's okay with you." I said.

"Well of course it is." he said.

"You know your always welcome to that room, Ryan. It's yours." Said Mrs. Williams. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams." I said. She nodded

"Well hun we are going to call it a night." she said looking at Mads.

"Okay. Good night. I love you guys. Sweet dreams." she said.

"We love you to good night. You too Ryan." Mrs. Williams said. I nodded.

They exited and went up the stairs to their room on the second floor. Mads yawned, and then walked away. My guess was to make sure all the doors were locked. She came back about 15 minutes later. She grabbed my hand with one of her hands, and with the other she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She dragged me upstairs with her.

We went to her room. I looked at her, and she had that grin on her face again. I realized then that she was grinning because she was making me sleep in her room tonight. In case she had nightmares I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want to be sleeping alone if I knew I was going to have a nightmare I would want someone there to wake me up too.

"Since your going to hold me captive tonight. Can I at least go to my room for something?" I asked. She looked at me like she was debating finally she nodded and smiled.

I walked over to my room and changed from my sweats in to my green pajama pants. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when I felt the presence of someone else. I looked up, and Mads was standing in the door way of my bathroom. In a tank top that showed a lot and short sofees. I smiled at her then rinsed my mouth when I turned the water off she ran over to me and grabbed my by both my hands. I let her pull me back to her room.

Once we entered her room she turned use so the was by the door way. She kicked it closed and locked it. That was weird because she never did that. Then she dropped my hands and put her hands on my chest and started pushing me backwards. I walked backwards until the back of my knees hit her bed. I fell onto it. Then she climbed on top of me. She was straddling me. She bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I know you like me. You played all to well today for it to be pretend." she said with humor in her voice.

"Yeah And whats wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing, but you can't ask me out for 2 weeks." she said. What the hell? Why not?

"And why is that?" I asked. I was mad now and you could hear it in my voice.

"Because you laughed at me a lot today!" she said. That was so stupid, but I would do whatever she said.

She got off of me and ran to her bathroom giggling. I took my shirt off. I never slept with one on and that wasn't changing just because she was holding my captive in her room. I got comfortable, and waited for her to come back. I took my phone out to check it. Nothing. Good.

_Madelyn's POV._

I got off of Ryan, and ran to my bathroom giggling. Now that he has admitted to liking me I was gonna tease him. I was so happy that he did like me the way I liked him, but I was pissed he laughed at me so much today and the fact that he made me watch a western. He sure as hell wasn't getting away with that.

Earlier when he went to his room I found my lingerie set from Victoria's Secret. That Melissa one of my closest friends had got me for my birthday. I had never even tried it on, but tonight I was wearing it. I walked over to the counter where I had it laying. I stripped and put it on. I looked in the mirror. I looked Amazing. Haha this would be for making me watch a western.

I turned the light off as I walked out of my bathroom; We didn't need it I had a full sliding glass window. It let in enough moon light for us to see. I saw Ryan laying on my bed shirtless. I gasped, and he looked up at me. His jaw dropped. He got up and walked toward me. We met half way. He wrapped his arms around me. I giggled. He smiled down at me, and bent to kiss me. I turned my head he kissed my cheek he pulled back, and looked at my curiously.

"This is for making watch a friggin western! I told you two weeks." I said smirking up at him. His face fell and he started pouting. He was so sexy when he did that. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back to my bed and down on it. He moved to where he would be laying. I figured I'd tease him a little more to teach him not to make me watch westerns.

He was laying on his back. I crawled up on him and straddled him. He brought his knees up and I leaned back on them. He put his hands on my hips, and I pushed them off. He frowned. I leaned down resting my chest on his. I put a hand on either side of his face, and pushed myself up to hover over him. He was still frowning. I bent down like I was going to kiss him. Then I turned, and put my lips to his ear whispering "You better never make me watch a western again, Emmett Ryan Masters, Or so help me god. You'll never see me in this again! Or any other lingerie is that understood?" I heard him gulp, and I rose to hover over him again.

Before I knew it he had us turned over, and I was on my back and he had one knee on each side of me at my hips. His hands were like mine one on each side of my face. He Leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Elizabeth Madelyn Williams, you may not want to tempt me right now. I'm not sure how much longer I could wait for you I've already waited about 4 months. And with you wearing this," He moved his right hand to grab a handful of lacey material and throw it down, "It makes it harder. So you better go change right now or so help me I'll rip it off of you my damn self, and put one of my shirts on you." he said in a husky voice. Ha!

"Well then Ryan, I guess your going to have to rip it off of me your damn self!" I said. He looked me up and down, and then he grabbed a handful of lacy material. He jerked his hand back and ripped it off. It didn't expose anything but my tummy. He threw it across the room. Then leaned back down,

"So help me Mads. I will and you know it. Change Now!" He said in that husky voice man I love it, and then my idea came to me. I would change, but this is a better outfit than what I'm going to put on.

I rolled out from under him, and got up. I turned around and he was laying on his back again. I jumped on the bed and got in the same position as before I leaned down and whispered, "I'll change just like you said, But I'm only changing once. This is the only lingerie I have. I promise. Do you promise to let me wear what I put on next no matter what?" I knew I would win this because I said this was my only lingerie set, but I decided to make sure he would agree. I rose above him again, and brought my lips down to his he wrapped his arms around me, and I traced his bottom lip with my tongue. He opened his mouth and met my tongue with his. I pulled away when I felt him rolling us. He stopped rolling us, and pouted. I smiled down at him and leaned back down, "Do promise?" I asked.

He pulled me down on him completely every part of my body was touching his. He leaned up, breathed, "I swear. Now Go!" It sent a shiver through me. I rolled off of him, and walked over to my closet. I went to the back where I had four dressers. I pulled out the drawer of one. I looked through it then I finally found what I was looking for on the bottom. My bright red string bikini. I put it on. And looked in the mirror. Tehehe. He's going to be mad. I look better than before.

I walked back into the bedroom. He looked up at me. His jaw dropped again. He didn't look away from me as I sauntered over to him. When I got to the side of my bed I put my hand under his jaw and lifted up, closing his mouth. He grabbed me and pulled me on the bed, and was hovering over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

_Ryan's POV._

I pulled her down onto the bed and rolled over so I would be hovering over her. I put my knees on either side of her and by her hips. One hand on each side of her face. I leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away. What the hell? Was she trying to kill me? I leaned down, and put my lips right by her ears, "Babe, Please. Your killing me here! Why?" I asked.

"You made me watch a western! You deserve worse!" She said.

"Mads…Why? Will you at least put on a shirt?" I asked.

"Ryan I really need to give you a nickname only I'm allowed to call you. Hmm…Rya…Nah…An…Haha…Nah…Ry! I love it! Ry." she said no doubt trying to distract me.

"Mads. Please put on a shirt." I said.

"Can I call you Ry and only me? And anyone else who calls you that you gotta tell 'em they can't?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes! Please Mads…Just go put on a shirt." I begged.

"Well I didn't expect this…I didn't think you'd tell me to put clothes on. I thought you said you liked me. You certainly kissed me back earlier. I thought you would like this." She said. She sounded sad and hurt. I rose to hover over her. She was frowning. Tears started falling from her face. Oh God. What the hell was I thinking?

I rolled over and rolled her with me. I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. I started wiping her tears away. "Mads I didn't mean it like that. I do like you a lot. More than you'll ever know. God Mads I love you. I want you to put on a shirt so I don't die. You look great and you will be wearing this for my some other time. Mads I just don't want to rush anything. We aren't even dating yet. Please Mads you cant honestly think I wouldn't want you." I said pulling her face down to mine. I brought her lips to mine, and traced her upper lip she immediately granted entrance and then I was on my back. and she was laying on my and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. Then she giggled into my mouth. I pulled away and she was smirking. What the hell?

"Mads? What the hell?" I asked I was getting mad.

"Your so easy to trick, baby. I can make myself cry like that right in that second. And I love you too, Ry." She said. I was mad now how could I trust her now? How would I know the next time if she crying real tears or her fake tears? I looked at her shocked. She brought her lips back down to mine and traced my bottom lip with her tongue I pushed her off of me. I was to mad to do anything else.

I felt her get off the bed. I watched her run out of the room. I would have followed her, but I didn't know what to do. I just opened up to her, and it was only cause she tricked me into thinking I had hurt her feelings? I couldn't comprehend it. Why? I laid back down. I heard her walk in and I looked up at her. She was wearing my favorite solid black t-shirt. It went to her mid thigh. She was stunning.

"Wow, Mads you look great in that shirt. It's my favorite you know. I've never let anyone else wear it." I said she looked worried then I added, "But you Damn you can wear it when ever you want." I got up and walked towards her. She met me half way. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then brought her lips to mine. We kissed for about three minutes.

Then I walked us over to her bed. I put her down on her back first, and then I crawled over her hovering. She pulled me down to her, and rolled us over then she slid off me. She laid beside me with her face hid in my side, and her right leg draped over my right leg. I wrapped my right arm around her and pulled her closer. She smiled into my side. I smiled too.

"Good night, Mads. I love you. Sweet dreams." I said.

"G'Night, Ry. I love you, too." she said then lifted her head and tried to get further into my side. I pulled her tighter against me then kissed her and she put her head back in my side. She fell asleep about ten minutes later. I followed shortly after.

_Madelyn's POV._

I woke up the next morning to sunlight. I looked up at Ry, and he was still sleeping. He looked peaceful. He was smiling. I decided to get up take a shower, and get dressed. I carefully untangled my self from him. I crawled over him. I gave him a peck on the lips. He stirred, but didn't wake. I walked into my bathroom. I put my clothes in the hamper, and got in the shower . I let the hot water run over me. It felt good. I stayed in until all the hot water was gone.

I turned the water off and stepped out. I looked for my robe but it wasn't here. Then I remembered I left it in my closet yesterday morning. So I went over to my cabinet to get my hot pink towel, and I got a smaller towel to wrap my hair in. I bent over and made sure I had all my hair in the towel. Then I wrapped it around, and straightened up. I wrapped my hot pink towel around me and it only went mid-thigh. Well I've gotten taller. It use to go to my knees.

I walked into my bedroom, and Ry was sitting on the edge of my bed with his face in his hands. I started walking towards my closet. I heard him get up and start walking. I didn't know where he was going I just kept walking into my closet. I went in and then stopped I didn't know what I would be doing today; Honestly though I'd much rather stay home.

Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Well Good Morning Mads. You look nice," he said in that husky voice. "G'Morning to you to, Ry. Thank You, You do to," I said. Although I had no idea what he was wearing, but I knew all I had on was a towel.

"I need to get dressed," I said, and tried to walk over to my dresser. I didn't get far though, because his arms were still around me, "Ry. I seriously need to get dressed either walk over to my dresser with me, Or let go of me so I can." I said. He laughed, and picked me up just enough to where my feet weren't touching the floor. He walked over to the dressers. He put me down, and I opened the drawer I wanted. I grabbed a lime green push up bra, and some pink panties.

I got lose of his grip and pushed him out of my closet, and closed the door. I got dressed I wear a pair of black pair of sofees, and a white spaghetti strapped tank top. I found my favorite Hollister flip flops, and slid them on. I went over to my mirror, and I looked at my self. I looked decent enough.

I walked out of my closet taking my hair out of the towel. I walked to the bathroom, and brushed it out then I blow dried it out. It looked good I liked it. It was in a beach waves style, and I liked it. I decided not to wear any make-up. I didn't have any blemishes. My skin was like porcelain I was glad about that. I did grab some chap stick though, because my lips where dry, and chapping. I put it on, and put the tube in my bra.

I walked out and over to the bed where Ry was laying. He had his eyes closed, and was smiling. Hmm? Wonder what he's smiling about. I'll find out later. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him behind me. I took him to the room next to mine that was 'his anytime he wanted it' according to my parents.

I dragged him all the way into the bathroom, and turned on his water, He needed a shower. Not that he smelled bad, but he hasn't had one since yesterday morning. I turned back to him, and he was grinning. Well then. I smiled, "Take a damn shower. Before you start smelling." He laughed. That's when I walked out.

I went to Em's room, and She was awake sitting up in her crib. When I walked in her face lit up. I walked over to her crib, and picked her up. "Hey Em. Do you want some breakfast?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. I walked downstairs with her on my hip to make breakfast. I put her in her high chair. Then I went to the window I looked out and Ethan's jeep wasn't here. He must not have come home. Wouldn't surprise me, but that doesn't bother me. I don't mind spending time with Ry.

I walked over to the fridge, and got eggs out. I set them on the counter. Then went to the cabinets, and got out the pancake mix. I put that on the counter too. I went back to the fridge but opened the freezer side, and got out the blueberries. I put them on the counter too. I went to get a bowl and spoon. To mix the pancake batter and blueberries in.

About 45 minutes later I was done with breakfast. Ry still wasn't down. That was unusual. I got Em, and decided to go upstairs to see what was taking him so long. I got to his room, and could hear the water still running . I went over to his bed, and sat down. I set Em in on the floor by my feet. We were going to wait for Ry.

We sat there waiting for about 10 minutes. Then the water cut off. You could hear him getting out of the shower. I hope he grabs a towel. Then Em started giggling so I knew he would. Tehehe. Then he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked so good. He had a great body, and his hair was dripping water on his torso. He had a six pack. And there was water droplets running down his whole body.

I got up and walked over to him. "Wow. I never knew you had such a great body." I said smirking. He smiled down at me and said, "There's a lot you don't know isn't there?" he asked. I nodded while laughing. Then said, "well I plan on changing that today. We are staying here today, and just hanging out. I want to get to know you." I really did want to know him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug getting me all wet. I pulled away and frowned. He laughed then shook his hair out at me.

"Watch it Ryan!" I half screamed at him. He laughed and went to find clothes I picked Em up and we went back down to the kitchen. I put Em back in her high chair. I made her a bottle, and sat it on the table by her; So I could go get some breakfast. I got some eggs and two pancakes with syrup. I fed Em while I ate. Then Ry came down.

He was wearing board shorts, a white tank top, and slip on vans. He looked good. He smiled, so I smiled back. Then I went back to eating Em finished her bottle. She would have to wait until I was done eating to be burped. I finished eating about 9 minutes later. I got up, and put me and Em's dishes in the sink.

"Well you cooked enough don't you think?" Ry asked me. I just laughed. He made a plate, and sat at the table. I got a rag, and put it on my shoulder then I got Em so I could burp her. About 2 minutes later I heard a tiny burp. Then she giggled. "Atta girl, Em. Your going to have guys lined up all the way to Mexico for you," Ry said laughing.

I went into the living room with Em. I put her in her play-pin. It was 10:27, I could take her to her daycare class thing in another 10 minutes. I went up stairs and traded my sofees for my favorite pair of True Religion jeans. I grabbed my new boots, and a cute cropped short sleeve jacket. I put it all on went to the mirror and made sure it looked okay. It did, so I went back downstairs.

I could take Em to her class now. I grabbed her baby bag from the counter in the kitchen. Ry had a third of a pancake left on his plate, and some orange juice. I went and got my keys from our key bowl. I was going to take my '09 Camaro. I loved that car. It looked like bumblebee off of transformers. I had it specially designed just so it would.

"Hey, Ry, I'm taking Em to daycare. I'll be back in like half an hour or so," I said as I walked into the living room and got Em. I went back in the kitchen and he was waiting at the door.

"I'll go with you. I don't have anything else to do. Ethan still isn't back." he said. I just nodded. I walked over to where I had my care parked. I opened the back door, and the baby seat was gone. Then I remembered that I put it in my other car, a range rover, the other day when I was went to see our grandma. I always took the rover because I had to drive on the interstate. I closed the door.

I walked over to the rover and opened the back door. I put Em in her car seat. We would just have to take it. I didn't mind I liked this car to. I got in the drivers seat while Ry climbed into the passenger seat. I started the car, and backed out Then headed towards Em's daycare building. Ry went to 96.5, and take a bow by Rhianna was playing. I sang along.

"You have a good voice," Ry said when it ended. I could sing that song and it almost sounded exactly like her.

"Thank you." I said. Then smiled.

"So what are we doing after we drop Em off?" he asked. I was trying to decide if I wanted to go to the beach today, or if I just wanted to go back home.

"Well it's a beautiful day. I could call up some friends, and we could go to the beach. Or we could just go back to the house. We have a pool and hot tub." I said. Now that I thought about it I'd rather just go home and call to invite friends over there.

"Well I don't feel like the sand today. So your pool it is." he said. I was glad he picked that.

"Okay. Good. I'll call some friends when we get back." I said. He just nodded. We pulled up to the daycare. I got out and took Em in. I talked to the lady for a couple minutes then kissed Em's forehead, and went back outside. I got in and we left. We went back home.

When we got their I parked, and went inside. I went up to my room and, Ry followed. I went straight to my closet to find a bikini. Ry looked through them to. I had a Roxy one in my hand to wear, But he snatched it away. He threw me the red one I wore last night. "I told you, you were going to wear it for me again." he said winking. I just laughed. I went in my bathroom and put it on.


	6. Chapter 6

Language not suitable for young children.

Chapter six.

Enjoy.

(:

* * *

Chapter 6.

_Ryan's POV._

I went back downstairs after telling her to wear the red bikini. I decided to call Ethan to tell him we were going to throw a small get together. To see if he was going to be here, and if he was so he could invite a couple of his friends.

"Hey, man. I'm stayed at your place last night, and Mads is inviting some friends over. You going to be here?" I asked him.

"Dude hell yeah party. Wait where's our parents?" he asked.

"No it's not a party. We are just having a few people over and hanging out by the pool. They're at work, and said they wouldn't be home until late the have some big conference thing tonight. I'm crashin here again." I said.

"Dude I'm making it a small party. I'll be there me and Amy will get some drinks and food. About half an hour before we get there. I'm going to call people to come." he said. He hung up. I guess he didn't want any arguing.

I put my phone in my pocket. Then I went outside. Where they had the pool. It was Olympic size, and had diving boards. On each end was a hot tub the were off. I walked over, and turned the first one on. I was walking toward the second one when Mads came out. I turned it on. Then looked at her for the first time. She had on the red bikini, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail it was so hot.

"Hey I called Ethan, and he said it's a party then hung up on me. Sorry." I told her. She groaned. Then sat down with her feet dangling in the water. She got her phone out, and called about 15 people. She told them we were having a party according to Ethan. That they were invited.

"Well, I told coco she could come Ethan's friends with her. So if Carmen shows up. I'm sorry." she said. Well she invited Carmen's friend, so even if Carmen doesn't show. We have to pretend. How I wish it wasn't pretend, but she said two weeks. I would respect that.

"Game on?" I asked. She turned back to me with a grin on her face.

"Baby, Game on!" She said. I laughed.

"Put my phone in Em's room, in the crib, Please. Leave yours there too." she said holding her hand out with her phone in it. I walked over and got it. I went back in the house, and up the stairs. I went into Em's room, and out our phones in the crib. Then a blanket over them. I walked out, and closed the door. I went back down stairs, and out back. They had a side gate. Everyone knew to use that. They never let people inside when they had parties. They only had pool parties, and they had bathrooms outside off away from the pool. They even had a towel stock out here.

I walked out the back door, and closed it. There were already some people here. I didn't recognize them. I figured Ethan invited them. I took my short off and threw it back inside then I went back to the pool, and jumped in. Cannon ball. I emerged and there was Mads. She was still sitting on the edge. I went over and stood in front of her. "So are you getting in or not?" I asked. She smirked.

"Well…I don't know. There's not many people here yet." She said. I laughed. I started floating on my back. She watched me.

_About half an hour later._

Wow Ethan invited a lot of people. I didn't even know half of them. There had to be at least 100 people here. I stayed close to Mads the whole time. Coco was already here. She said that she told Carmen, but didn't know if she was coming. Well of course she would. Ugh! Oh well gives me reason to be with Mads.

Ethan walked in with tons of food. He had me help him with four coolers full of drinks. No beer, thank god. I didn't feel like dealing with drunk people today. I went back over to Mads side. She still hadn't gotten in.

"Dudes lets play that game were the girls on the guys shoulders, and they fight." Someone said. I looked at Mads smirking. She was going to play.

"Lets go, Babe. We're going to win." I said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me to the pool. I got in; She sat on the edge I lowered my shoulders, so she could climb on she did. We played this together all the time. I walked out to the center. We were going against Ethan and Amy in this round. We met each other half way. Mads won.

We were on the ninth round when Carmen walked in I ignored her when she waved at me. I had Mads. Mads still hasn't been beaten. She knocked the ninth girl off. Everyone was clapping now. Ethan was whooping saying atta girl sis. We went against three other pairs. Then Mads had to push coco off. That took all of thirty seconds. Coco just laugh.

We fought two more pairs. It was the sixteenth round now. We were waiting for the next pair. Then Jeremy, a football player, walked over with Carmen on his shoulders. This is going to be fun. I told them to hold on a second.

"Mads slid down." I told her. She did. I turned around, and whispered in her ear, "If you don't win I'll never sleep in your room after watching a scary movie again." I pulled away to see what she looked like. She looked scared. Then she smiled at me, and a look of determination came onto her face.

"She pulled my head back down so she could whisper into my ear, "Baby, of course I'll win. It makes t easier that I hate that bitch." she said. I laughed. Then we went to the side of the pool so she could get back on my shoulders.

She climbed on, and I walked to the center. Ethan said go. They went at it. Twice carmen almost fell off but regained balance. Then Carmen grabbed Mads bikini top and pulled one side over to revel more than necessary. Mads fixed it in three seconds. Then she looked at Carmen, she laughed at Mads. I don't know why though Mads was better built everywhere then Carmen.

Mads grip on me with her legs tightened. She attacked Carmen. She managed to get Carmen's bikini tops completely off. Carmen didn't care. Then Mads grabbed her and forcefully removed her from Jeremy's shoulders. Carmen was trying to pull Mads down with her. Mads wasn't having that. She got Carmen lose of her, and Carmen fell in. We were undefeated.

Carmen swam over to where her top was. Mads slid down my back. I turned around to face Mads. She jumped up, and wrapped her legs around my waist. She put her hands in my hair, and pulled my lips to hers. Just to top it all off. I wrapped my arms around her, and then our lips met. I traced her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth, and our tongues met half way. I loved when she kissed me like this. She moaned into my mouth about two minutes later. Then we pulled apart. Everyone was looking even Carmen. Good.

"Dude you guys won." someone screamed. Everyone started clapping.

"Baby baby. We did it., and I knocked Carmen off. You better keep your side of that promise to sleep with me in my room tonight." Mads said loud enough for Carmen to hear. I smiled.

"Babe even if you wouldn't have knocked her off. I would have slept with you." I said. Carmen screamed, "You skanky little ugly ass bitch!" at Mads. Everyone got quite. Mads looked at her. "Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me skank." Carmen said.

"Bitch you better watch who the fuck your talking to I'll kick your ass!" Mads screamed at her. I walked Mads over to the side of the pool, and sat her on the edge. She stood up, and looked at Carmen. I jumped up on the edge then stood up. I stood behind Mads.

"You'll just be getting my sloppy seconds. You can have Ryan. He isn't even that good in bed." Carmen screamed.

Mads tensed in front of me. She looked up at me with a curious expression.

"Carmen what the fuck are you talking about. I never slept with you. Ever. So you wouldn't know how I am in bed. I'm not your sloppy seconds either. To be that we'd have had to had sex, and we didn't. I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last girl on this planet." I stated. Everyone oohhed.

"Whatever, Ryan. You can have that skank we're through." Carmen said.

"Bitch, You need to get the fuck off my property. Ryan dumped you sleazy ass A month ago." Mads said. Carmen walked over to where we were standing. She looked from me to Mads.

"Make me." Carmen said. Mads looked up at me. I knew what she wanted to know, and I nodded. She looked back at Carmen.

"If you don't leave now. I will kick your ass right here and now." Mads said.

"Bring it, bitch." Carmen said, and she swung her arm like she was going to slap Mads. Well Mads took four years of self defense classes. I felt extremely sorry for Carmen.

Mads grabbed her wrist, and then punched Carmen in the face. It would end up being a black eye. Then Carmen slapped Mads side. Mads punched Carmen she fell Mads went down, and swung three more times. Then I pulled her off. Carmen's nose and lip was bleeding. Her eye would be black by the time she went to sleep tonight. I held Mads back.

Carmen got up and coco ran to her side. Coco dragged Carmen out of the gate. They left. Then everyone looked at Mads. They started whooping and clapping. No one liked Carmen. Ethan came over to us then, "Mads what the hell was that? I didn't know you had it in you. I knew you took self defense, but I didn't think you would ever use it." he said smiling.

He didn't like Carmen either. Mads nodded, and hugged him. He hugged her back. He looked at me then, "Take her in. Party's over" I nodded, and grabbed Mads I Walked her in. She looked like she was going to cry. I hugged her and she jumped up I caught her I knew what she wanted. I wrapped my arms around her. She had her legs wrapped around me. She put her face in the crook of my neck. I walked with her like that up to her room.

I went to her bathroom, and turned the water on for her. When it was warm I said, "Mads get in. It will make you feel better." She didn't move, instead she said, "Don't go." I decided to step in with her still clinging to me. I stood so the water would run over her back. She pulled away, and looked me in the eyes, "Thank you," is all she said. She got down then, so I stepped out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off some.

Ethan walked in then. "Where is she?" he asked. I pointed to the shower. Then we walked into out of her room, and over to my balcony.

"Is everyone gone?" I asked.

"Yeah everyone said to congratulate Mads. That she was awesome." he said smiling. He was protective of her. They were close, but not really close.

"She was awesome. She's upset though. Don't ask me why I don't know." I said.

"Hey man, What was that whole pool scene about?" he asked. I knew he was talking about after Mads knocked Carmen off.

"I asked Mads to be my 'girlfriend' yesterday at the mall when Carmen started coming onto me. I didn't think about it until after it happened." I told him.

"Oh well. After that in the pool…Dude everyone thinks you two are together." he said. I liked that, maybe we would get together tonight.

"I know, but dude you saw her kiss me first I wasn't going to go that far." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. She's had a thing for you since about fifth grade." he said. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I didn't know she'd liked me that long.

"Really? Well you know I've had a thing for her since seventh." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah man I know. Well me and Amy are going to go to my room." he said, and then he winked. I knew what he meant.

"Have fun. I'm going to check on Mads." I said. We walked back to the hall. He went downstairs to get Amy. I went to Mads room the water was still on. I went into her bathroom, "Mads are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Get me please." she said. I pulled the shower curtain back, and she was sitting in the bottom of the shower with her knees pulled to her chest. I turned the water off. Then I bent down, and picked her up. I set her on her feet when I had her by the towel cabinet in her bathroom. She Got out a towel and dried off.

I walked out, and over to her closet. I went in, and the her drawers I grabbed that little lingerie outfit she had. I went back to the bathroom, and gave it to her. She smiled up at me and winked. I turned, and walked out of her room. I went back to the room that was 'mine,' changed into a pair of boxers, and put on a pair of royal blue pajama pants. Then I grabbed a black tank top. I put it on as I walked back to her room.

I walked into her room, and closed the door. She was still in the bathroom, so I went and laid on her bed. Then she walked out of the bathroom, and turned the light off. She walked over to the bed, and crawled on top of me. She straddled me. I brought my knees up for her to lean against.


End file.
